


You Aren't Getting Rid Of Me That Easily

by squirtturtle665



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtturtle665/pseuds/squirtturtle665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia worries about Morgan taking down this particular UnSub by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Aren't Getting Rid Of Me That Easily

“Derek, I don’t think you quite understand.” Garcia, said, sighing. 

“No I guess I don’t,” Morgan said back, putting on his bulletproof vest while trying to hold onto the phone.

“This guy is dangerous!”

Morgan chuckled. “Aren’t all UnSubs dangerous, babygirl?”

Penelope huffed. “You know what I mean. You’re practically walking straight into a warzone. I swear, Derek Morgan, if anything happens to you I will personally come out of this computer-filled lair and kill you. How can you go in alone? Why can’t the team go with you? You always have to do these things. Remember what happened in New York? With the bomb? You barely got out of that alive, Derek. Now you’re dealing with an actual person whom you can’t control. What makes you think-“

“Garcia, stop-“

“You- what?” Garcia breathed out.

“Stop it. You need to calm down for me, alright? As much as I want to stay out here, there’s a man inside this house who needs to be taken down. A man who has been killing people for the last three years. I’ve been waiting to take him down, Garcia, you know that. I have my chance now and I’m not letting anyone else have it. Call me selfish, but this is something I have to do. I love you, Penelope, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, God, don’t start with this. You’re coming back. He’s nothing you can’t handle, Sugar. I just wish you weren’t going in there alone.”

Morgan pulled the phone away from his face to get orders from Hotch. “Morgan, you need to do this now. We have men stationed around the house just in case-“

“Yeah, I got it, Hotch,” Morgan put the phone back up to his ear to hear Garcia shouting hellos at him. “I’m here, babygirl. Listen, I gotta go now.”

“Call me right when you get out. Do not make me come down there myself.” After a pause, she continued. “Oh, and Morgan?”

“Yeah?”  
“Take this son of a bitch down.”

“That’s my girl. Later, baby,” he said smiling.  
________________________________________________________________________  
An hour later and Garcia still hadn't heard anything from Morgan. She was tapping her nails on her desk, staring at blank computer screens and TV monitors. She was afraid that if she turned them on, there would be a news report announcing Morgan’s death.

She could even picture it. J.J is there and she’s crying. She’s talking about Morgan’s bravery and how he always wants what’s best for other people. Prentiss, Elle, and Gideon are even there. Everyone’s there but her. 

Garcia wiped a tear from her eye. “Come on, Morgan,” she whispered to herself. “You aren’t dead. You can’t be.”

After tapping out a song that had been in her head all day, Garcia stood up. “I can’t take this anymore.” 

Right as she got up, her phone rang. Garcia rushed back over to her desk to pick it up. “Morgan?”

“I’m here, babygirl,” he said. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God. Are you okay?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Garcia turned around to see Morgan walking in her door. She quickly made her way over to hug him. When Morgan pulled away and went to sit down, he moved a little slowly. Garcia immediately noticed. “You aren’t okay.”

He chuckled a little bit. “I’m just a little bruised up, nothing major.”

Garcia, however, was beside herself. “I was so worried. I thought you were going to get shot. What was Hotch thinking sending you in there alone? You-“

“Garcia, breathe. Everything’s fine,” Morgan said, reassuringly. “I’m fine, you’re fine, and the team is fine.”

“But, you’re not fine!”

Morgan ushered Garcia over to her chair. “Sit.”

Garcia gave him a weird look but sat down anyway. “Morgan-“

Morgan bent down so he was at her eye level. “Calm down and let me tell you what happened. After I hung up with you, I went into Martinez’s house. Just as we expected, he wasn’t trying to hide from us. He was waiting for me in the living room. He was sitting on his couch, gun in hand, with a smile on his face. He told me to put my gun away, so I did. He told me to take my vest off, so I did. I let him control the situation, but only for a little bit. He started beating up on me then pointed his gun to my head. Long story short, he’s not here anymore.”

“You shot him?” Garcia asked.

“Yeah, I don't keep an extra gun on me for no reason. Like I said before, I’ve been waiting to take this bastard down.”

Garcia smiled. “Well, you finally did.”

“Yeah. Are you good now?”

“Mhmm. I was just worried, you know?”

“Babygirl, it’s not your job to worry about me.”

“If I don’t, then who will? I care about you Morgan, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

Morgan chuckled. “How many times do I have to tell you? You aren’t getting rid of me that easily, Garcia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
